Yami of Darkness
by Machi Vido
Summary: Set at the end of Episode 36. What would have happened if the trip the twins took in Episode 19 turned out to reveal more secrets about them? What if they knew something about themselves that they thought others won't notice? What if they both had powers, which interested others besides Goodwin to bring them to their cause? Update times on profile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is my latest Fanfiction entitled: Yami of Darkness. As seen from the profile, yes, from now on these stories will be interconnected with the rest of the stories that are going to come.

In regards to this story, as stated on the summary, the story is set at the end of episode 36. This Rua/Ruka story will have a new beginning as a slight shift in the events will bring new possibilities. Note: I intend to make all my stories eligible of romance, but if there is going to be a Rua/Ruka or Lua/Luca pairing story, then that will only be after I have deemed those characters as unrelated in my stories. After all, I think this pairing is good, but it will be even better if done legally.

To that end, enjoy the first story from this exciting timeline twist.

* * *

In the Arcadia Movement headquarters, Divine and Rua were towards the end of their duel, with the former managing to complement the young twin before he removed him out of his misery. Unknown to the young boy and his sister though, the man had placed ear communicators on himself and Aki in order to observe the duel, alongside putting two energy vibrators with them in their pockets.

"I must applaud you for giving me such a hard time, but it would appear that you're not the phenomenon that I've been looking for," said Divine as he moved his hand towards the field, ready to activate his face-down card.

"I activate the trap card, Battle Teleportation. This card allows one Psychic-type monster to attack the opponent directly," declared Divine as his monster came right in front of Rua, which caused the boy to yelp out in surprise.

"Metal Sphere Demon, direct attack," commanded Divine to his monster, to which the monster obliged, knocking the boy out of his remaining life points as he let out a yell of pain, before stumbling on his backside as he lay down defeated on the floor.

"No way..." muttered Rua, before exhaustion from the duel got the better of him, forcing him to collapse and fall asleep.

As he laid there unwilling to move, Power Tool Dragon began to observe through his right eye, to which the dragon became angry. His master had dueled bravely, and yet, seeing him out cold like that made his angry all but grow as a sense of rage at his master's defeat came upon him.

**"Rua... He must use his power... But Crimson Dragon..."**

**...**

**"NO! Rua will use his power... don't care if Crimson Dragon and other dragons think he is too immature for it. I think he is not."**

So as the dragon and the demon disappeared as the duel ended, the scene shifted it's focus back to Divine, who held a content smirk on his face.

"So the other one is a worthless drag after all," said the Arcadia leader before looking at the boy's twin sister who was banging on the windows in the upper floor where she was at.

"Rua... Rua..." called out the little girl to his brother, desperate to know if he was all right.

_'She should save that for later,' _thought Divine as he continued to observe her. _'After all, when I take the boy out and make him a member, I will make use of her abilities to kill the boy once she's disciplined under my rule... and then she will be __as ruthless as I,' _thought the Arcadia leader, chuckling in his own thought as he looked back at the boy who still stood upon the ground.

"All right," began Divine as he walked up to him, "I guess I can untie him from his chains now, he won't be going anywhere after all, not with his dear uncle taking care of him. Uncle... ha! What a laugh!"

As he finally approached Rua, Divine kneeled down to get a better look at the boy, knowing Ruka was running around desperately across his sides in order to get a better look at her brother to which he grinned at.

_'Good, Good, anger, pain, sadness, these are the same feelings that the Arcadia Movement feeds on, Ruka's energy is powerful indeed, I can feel high vibrations coming from the energy detector within my pocket.'_

Unfortunately for Divine, the energy vibrations weren't coming from Ruka as he originally thought. Noticing a beeping sound rather closer than far away, the man's eyes widened, being shocked for the first time in a while.

"No... he's... he's..."

He couldn't speak any more when he saw what his duel had manifested before him. Rua was back and this time his whole body was infused in some sort of gold and orange armor. Although it was unapparent to them, for the armor, only lasted for a mere/split dimension, which was possibly to quick for them to see.

"Rua..." Aki spoke, her eyes blinking. _'What is this sudden transformation that happening? Could it be... no.. it can't be.. but if it is, is he the one? The one that Divine told me he would check on before this match to see if Rua was him? The Capsule King?!'_

"RUA!" yelled out Ruka, happy to see him okay.

"Rua..." said Divine too shocked to speak. He really was shocked. The boy's body was glowing golden, on top of that he had managed to get up during his shock. It surprised them both and Ruka when they saw that, and a stifle gasp from all three of them made it clear that the injuries from the duel that Rua was in were all but gone and without a trace left behind.

"But... how? You were finished, I saw you collapse down during our duel. You _**were**_ finished?!"

The boy nodded and then glared at him, his face hardening to give a complexion of anger.

**"Divine, you have toyed with me and my emotions for far too long. I think it's time for you to go down."**

* * *

A/N: As you might have noticed, Power Tool Dragon has some history with Divine, but what is it? The answer to that will be revealed sometime later in these timeline of stories. On that note, here is the preview to the next chapter.

**Preview for Chapter 2: NEXT TIME on Yami of Darkness.**

'Sir, you must get out of there, his energy is going of the charts.'

"Rua, what's going on with you?"

"You are lying, Divine said..."

"I think it's time for the both of you to go to sleep."

**P.S: **See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome back to the second chapter. A quick announcement... in the future I will write stories for Leo/Luna and Lua/Luca. A Lua/Luca story may have it's own history based on the manga and Lua and Luca may have two different personalities in the future, that is similar to Rua/Ruka and Leo/Luna. Anyway, this chapter shall end the scene with Rua and Ruka's involvement in the Arcadia Movement. Afterwards, the next chapter shall be based on the beginnings of the dark signer arc. Enjoy!

* * *

As Rua's body kept on glowing with a golden light, his eyes seemed to be doing the same now as well. The immense power surge along with the angry complexion that was pasted on Rua's face began to intrigue Divine immensely. His curiosity got the better of him as he did not bother to pay attention to the ceiling above him that began to crumble, or at least the part that was near Divine.

_'Sir... you must get out of there, his energy can collapse the building as of now.'_

_'It can...' _thought Divine. For a second the man lost all reality within him, the fact of a finding a psychic power this strong in a young child baffled him.

His grew even more baffled as he saw Rua calm down completely, by which time the transformation became complete, showing of Rua's new orange armor with a little of gold.

"Amazing, this is truly AMAZING RUA," he bellowed.

**"Let my friends go as soon as we finish our duel Divine," **spoke Rua in a voice that was very much unlike his. The boy then made his way towards the Psychic-duelist, growling in anger, which caused him to get excited even further.

_'Rua..., is this his power? The psychic power,' _thought Aki with a soft tone to her words. She grabbed the vibrating energy detector within her pocket and gazed upon it.

_'HAH!' _she thought in shock, dropping the detector in the ground. This boy's psychic energy was not just strong, it was enormous.

_'Incredible, Rua has so much power within him. He and Ruka will surely make the Arcadia Movement proud once they join in,' _thought Aki pleasantly as a small smile formed on her face.

She then looked towards Ruka and was surprised that the girl look worried.

_'Hmm... what's the matter with her? It doesn't matter though, they will soon realize that the hope we have in here for special children like them is worth more than anything that they could possibly have in this world.'_

_'What's going on with you now Rua?' _thought Ruka worriedly. She had seen Rua transform before and it scared her, much to her brother's attention.

_**'Don't worry Ruka,'**_he called out loudly from within his thoughts to her._**'I am fine, I am simply releasing your brother's inner potential from within him.'**_

_'Power Tool Dragon...? You are still in control?' _asked Ruka surprised.

He nodded at her and them turned his attention back towards the Arcadia Movement leader, who grew confused at his current gesture but still very pleased at what he saw before him.

"Our duel? Didn't we finish it?" asked the Psychic-duelist confused but yet happy, the grin in his face being proof towards his happiness. After all, finding something this unique is as much as a valuable contribution to the Arcadia Movement as finding Aki was. Sure, he may have at first wanted to kill the boy, but now keeping him and his sister was essential to his plans of world conquest.

**"We did, but as I come to you in this form, the duel goes on and the winner's turn goes now..."**

The boy vanished and then reappeared in front of Divine, much like what he did with his monster during the last turn. It surprised the man, completely catching him off-guard.

_'You aren't really...'_

"Direct Attack!" yelled Rua pushing his fist into Divine's gut, causing the man to screech out in pain, followed by a few coughs.

"EGGHULLHUK..." coughed the man as a few drops of blood came from within his mouth. He then wiggled as his body grew numb, forcing him to go to sleep as he collapsed on top of the ground.

_**'So much for being powerful...' **_thought Rua smirking at himself at a job well done. Even though he wasn't in control of his own body right now. The complexion of victory in his face showed the dragon's inner desire to defeat this man. It seemed that he really wanted to do it for many years now. Never getting the chance to do that in the past, the dragon was feeling all but gleeful.

**"I Win... I Win...," **he chanted out loud. He then calmed down a bit as he spoke again.** "Now that the Arcadia Movement is defeated, I can go on to phase two of my plan, or should I say my master and his wife's plan."**

'_POWER TOOL...'_

The boy's eyes then went quickly towards his sister's intervening voice. Noticing his master's sister still in need of help, the mechanical dragon ran as he then jumped towards the room in which she was held, floating in the sky as he prepared to punch through the glass mirror.

"So absorbing Power Tool Dragon's essence has given Rua the ability to fly or levitate. Hmm... he truly then is the Capsule King," said Aki as she spoke to herself, which caught Ruka's attention as she gasped, making Aki look at her.

"What is it? Ruka...?" spoke Aki in an uneven tone.

"You know about the Capsule King...?" asked Ruka surprised.

The girl nodded solemnly.

"Yes I do, which is why I need you two to stay here. The world is a dangerous place Ruka, like I said before, you'd be much better off in here."

Ruka nodded back, accepting what she had to say... for now at least. Right now, that wasn't her concern, right now her concern was towards her brother, who looked just about ready to break something with all that power that was glowing in his hand.

**"Ruka... move..." **he called out hastily.

The girl nodded and hastily retreated to which Aki also stepped back, knowing Rua was about to do something.

**"Crafty Beak Barge," **yelled out Power Tool as his drill like hand collided with the glass in the upper floor, to which he came in the room, rolling over his legs and landing on his feet.

"Rua..." cried out Ruka, coming up to him, to which the young boy smiled at as his body glowed golden again before returning to his usual self.

"What...? What happened?" asked the boy confused, shaking his head.

He then looked around, observing his surroundings, memories about his current duel came back to him. Brushing them aside, he moved his eyes along the ground floor, Wondering where he was till a fact popped into his head.

"Right, where is Ruka?" He thought to himself aloud.

"I am right here in front of you," came the girl's response.

"Oh right," muttered Rua nodding his head sheepishly, which made Ruka worried realizing that he hasn't recovered from his fall yet. Noticing that her brother was still out of commission, she spoke for him.

"Rua, let's go now," said the girl grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the ground, which made her brother become a bit wary of her condition.

"Ruka, are we going to the petting zoo," began Rua, clearly drained out of his mental fatigue. Ruka nodded smiling to her brother, but hastily ran at the same time, knowing that she and her brother would be in trouble if she didn't. As the girl made it to the door though, she became stopped when she noticed Aki blocking the door, which made her tense up.

"You are not going anywhere you two, don't you realize that you are dangerous to be around with? I mean Rua just crumbled an entire square of the building. And you still want to leave...?" asked Aki as she then began glaring at them.

As she stared at them with her intense glare, Ruka's face seemed to tense up, to which Rua immediately got in sync with as he returned back to normal, him being the one to now address the party.

"Of course Aki, Divine lied to us. He is using you..."

"Hmm..." murmured the girl, eyes widened in surprise.

"He told me when I was down there that the true purpose of the Arcadia Movement is to create soldiers bred for battle against the humiliation the Arcadia Movement has received from the world."

"That's a lie," retorted Aki, her glare never leaving it's place where it settled on them. "It's obvious that your power has manipulated your thoughts. Divine said..."

"Divine lied to you, believe me please," said Rua being desperate in his rebuttal.

"But Rua I thought that..." AAAAHHH! screamed the girl, witnessing something horrific all of a sudden, which also caught both Aki's and Rua's attention.

"Ruka... duck," yelled the boy jumping upon his sister as he moved them away from the incoming crumbling wall, caused by the sudden crash by Aki's Black Rose Dragon who broke the wall, making an exit, and with it bringing another person behind it. Rua awoke back up with his sister in his arms, and was surprised with what he saw. Divine had Aki's card on his duel disk, which wasn't even on.

"No way... This is impossible?" thought Rua aloud. "Your Duel Disk isn't even registered for a duel."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Rua, for you see Psychic-duelists like us do tend to have great power to do things like this," came out Divine's voice as he appeared in full view above the destroyed room, smiling wickedly in the process which scared the twins.

"Divine... but you... my Black Rose…" began Aki...

"Was down there...?" said the man as he pointed down towards the ground to which glass can now be seen due to Rua's breakthrough earlier.

"Yes," answered Aki, being a bit confused, at how he got up here so quickly.

Divine sensed the girl's uncertainty, which made him smile wickedly yet again. He now had three powerful scapegoat's, all in the same scared situation in which Aki was, and still is in at times while he is with her. Rather than answering all of them, the man thought of answering them wholly.

"That is just one of the powers we psychic duelists have my dear Aki, Rua, Ruka," said the man looking towards Aki first with a knowing nod followed by a small smile towards the twins. "For you see psychic-duelists can bring a card to the real world even outside of a duel, this includes but is not limited to synchro monsters, that are normally done through a synchro summon."

"Hah..." called out the twins in unison, shocked at the revelation. Aki acted in just the same way, shocked that her Black Rose Dragon could be brought out normally.

"Exactly, now then, why don't you two take a nap? You have done enough for today," said the Psychic-leader aloud as he pressed a button on the wall.

"Take a nap...?" asked Rua suspiciously. He received no response, even though he anticipated that fact.

_"Aki, put your mask on," _he called out warily towards his soldier, to which she nodded putting a white mask upon herself, which she kept underneath her blouse.

Suddenly, green fumes filled the area as the vent system opened, the gas went into the twins nostrils, whom began to cough.

_"Cough... Cough... what is this?" _They both thought in unison before they fell down together collapsing.

As they went to sleep, the sound of a button being clicked again could be heard, with the area's green fog disappearing as well as everything returning to the way it was before.

"Congratulations Divine, we both saved another couple of psychic-duelists from being mistreated by society. "But tell me," she began now a bit skeptical, "why didn't you tell me that our synchro monsters can be summoned normally. As the Black Rose, you told me that I could summon it outside of the duel whenever I had the mask on, but now it seems that the result was always the same."

The man came towards her direction at that response and chuckled.

"Indeed I have Aki, I let you know why I told you that later. Don't you worry about it. For now, we have another issue, can I trust you to listen to me?

"Of course Divine," said Aki taking a solid stance, her heels elevated by just a bit.

Good, for you see, today I realized that I need to make another limiter, just like yours. For the boy and his sister are way too strong for psychic-duelists their age, all the more reason we need to operate," said Divine smiling cruelly which made Aki gasp in shock.

"You mean...? But Divine… you said you wouldn't ever…" began Aki tearing up.

"I know… Aki, I know," spoke Divine in a rather smooth tone, rubbing her back and diminishing her tears from her eyes. "But it must be done. You see, they have a weird brain pattern in them, just like you. The reason why I told you to listen is that I want you opinion on the procedure. Don't worry, I won't take their brains for inspection, like I did yours. But I will want to see just how much of their past lives are within them. So… will you help me?" ended Divine in a sincere tone.

Aki nodded happily.

"Of course Divine, if you think it's for their best. Then fine! I will prepare the brainwashing devices, you just keep them in check just like you did to me."

Divine grinned at this and hugged the girl, bringing her closer to him.

"Don't worry, I will Aki, _**I will…"**_ spoke the man, a dreadful complexion being shown upon his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a chamber below, Himuro and Tenzen were talking amongst each other.

"Honestly, how'd we end up in this mess?" asked Tenzen his eyes showing his gloominess and depression.

"We were careless," said Himuro as he looked around the room they were in. "It was a mistake to trust the Arcadia Movement. They planned on taking us captive from the very start. They must really be after Ruka," said the man with a short grunt, showing his anger for being caught in a situation like this.

"So we are stuck here with no way to get out?! What if they will try to kill-"

"Don't lose your head old man," answered Himuro moving his hand towards him as he responded calmly. "We can get out of here, all we have to do is find a way out," said the man as he looked above himself towards the ceiling.

_'Hmm... nothing there... how about here?' _thought the man as he looked towards his left, to which he managed to find a vent, making him smile.

"Buckle up old man, I think I found a way out for us."

* * *

**Meanwhile, 35 minutes later:**

Back at the upper floor of the Arcadia Movement, Divine enlisted the twins in a secret lab across the resting rooms for each Arcadia member, putting them both inside one capsule, with belts strapped across them.

"Sir, I have just went over the phone with their parents, it appears that your suspicions were correct sir, these two are definitely not related."

Divine just laughed.

"But of course, did you expect anything else Matthew, after all, I have the rumors and secrets to every citizen in New Domino City."

He then suddenly turned serious, grasping his attendant's shoulders as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"How much money did you gave them anyhow...?"

"I beg your pardon..."

"So we can keep them and raise them?" answered the man in a silent, yet irritated tone.

"Oh that sir, about 5 million dollars," replied his attendant cheerfully.

"That much only," _'it seems that their so-called parents didn't how much the experiment really was worth,' _thought the man grinning wickedly, as he released his hands out of his underling's shoulders.

Turning around, he then made his way towards the room's exit, closing it behind him. Beside that door was Aki, waiting for him, as the elevator door re-opened.

"So… they are not actually related," murmured Aki to herself, much less to Divine.

"Not in the least Aki, but still that will also be an advantage to us as we can enlist for them a new home, in which they can stay, with no reason to leave, as we shall convince them that they have no parents, friends, or relatives."

He then raised his hand towards hers and grasped it firmly.

"Except us Aki… now why don't you go upstairs to prepare our guests with the proper information. I shall be back later."

"But what are you doing…?" began Aki, going into the elevator door, she didn't see him as she turned around again with the being closed.

Divine saw her going up through, the glass elevator panel, smiling all the way as she saw her make her way up the floors.

_'Going to take care of a little rat Aki. Going to take care of a little rat.'_

* * *

**A/N:** No preview for this chapter. See you back in chapter 3. Also to note, I didn't knew Tenzen's Japanese name, so I used his English one. Remember, I did an early update, so that means there will be no update next week, at least maybe not on Tuesday, so if you want to review, review now, lest you lose you chance when the next chapter comes. Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have re-uploaded chapter 3 again. I did because I realized that I gave my readers a bad incomplete chapter last time. So please enjoy this new chapter that I have finished instead for the re-run of this chapter.

* * *

_'So the little rat thinks she's safe? Well, it won't bother, after all, once she's through with, I shall take great pleasure in exploting to her what she knew before I finish her off for good,' thought Divine, _making small steps towards his secret chamber. Eventually, upon reaching it, the man opened the door gracefully, looking around the area for any sight of the perpetrator.

"Let's see what secret of Satellite did she find?" said Divine, a small smirk forming on his face as he located his perpetrator, slowly making his way towards her, as he planned on savoring the moment for the man always liked to see those who were inferior to him suffer in his grasp.

Carly was rummaging through some photographs, hastily making her search as she knew that she didn't have enough time.

"No way! After hearing the story from Misty, I compiled a list of missing pepole, but everyone in this list is still missing. Could the Arcadia Movement really be...!"

She suddenly hit the book beside her, her clumsiness making her disappointed as the book titled downwards, hitting a wrong page.

"Aw, geez," she moaned irritably. Taking a brief pause, she looked back back onto the fallen book, the opened pages making her shocked.

"Heh? This is that boy from the city with her twin sister, eh... what's her name again, Ruka."

As she looked back to the next side of the page, she noticed another indivdual which made her shocked yet again.

"Director Goodwin?! No way, Director Goodwin, Satellite, it can't be..."

"What are you doing over there?!"

Carly came to to look up and saw the impending figure of Divine approaching her.

"Divine!"

"What are you doing?! Seeing the shock on your face upon seeing those pages I must assume you had learned something. But still, what you read is irreplaceable information, that is why I have to kill you."

She stammered in her speech.

"What..." she squeaked out, which made the man smirk again.

"Don't worry, being a thieving rat, there is not much pleasure in killing you, so I have decided to give you a fighting chance."

He extended to her a duel disk which he picked up from the adjacent statue.

"Fight with this, if you beat me, you are free to go, but if you lose, that information that you saw will go nowhere. Understand!"

She nodded slowly, putting it on as she faced him. Her thoughts being one of complete secrecy involving her and Jack.

"You've set your resolve, haven't you?" said Divine as he drew a few cards into his hand.

"Very well, I shall give you some slight hope, with a one turn chance."

"Huh?!" she thought in surprise.

"That's right, so think you could it, remember you only have a turn to prove yourself. I draw... and summon Tekekiattacker."

"Since I can't attack on my first turn, it's your turn. Make the most of it, since I really do think that this turn shall be your last," said Divine, shining his teeth menacingly.

* * *

In a dark altar; a man walks down the stairs of the creature infected palace as he makes his way towards his treasure, a book on the power of the Yami's. The Yami's were known to civilization as being supernatural beings with the powers of darkness. The power of which no mortal cannot grasp, if he may be not chosen by the ancient powers of the Yami's themselves. As he makes his way towards this book, he ponders in fear.

'_My father, I have done as you have asked me. I have gathered the Yami's one by one, starting off with the pharaoh Atem, then with Jaden Yuki's Supreme King, but I fear I may not accomplish this task, for his evil is beyond anything I could have ever comprehend,'_ thought the man.

He then made his way to the book as he sat down on his chair in the living room. As he took a look at the book today, he gasped at what he saw.

'A letter from father Shadi,' thought the man as he took the note in his hand. He had never seen his late father for a while now whom he had missed very much. As he looked at the letter in his hand, he also looked down to see his usual spell book had a brand new color to it. It now was green as it was previously red. He decided that the letter would explain this confusion as he took the note and read it aloud.

Dear Son Demak

My son you can't abandon your readings. You are from the heritage of 5000 years of tomb keepers. I am sending you this letter because I had a feeling that you have given up on your studies. Please know that I am only making you study this book for your own interests. My job as the guardian of the Millennium Items has left me busy in Egypt where I am continuously serving the pharaoh's tomb in the afterlife. You have been given a duty that is from the darkness itself. You must how to control it and redistribute it so that nature can take its way again. Please be strong my son, I know I haven't seen you in a long time and I know that sending a letter to you isn't the best thing to do. But know that I am busy, which is why I can't attend your studies myself to teach you. However, the book is with you, it will teach you all it knows by itself. Believe in it and make me proud.

From Shadi

As he finished reading the letter sat it down aside from him, far away, his cloak hiding the current expression on his face.

_'Looks like he didn't knew, how ironic.'_

...

'_Father why…?' _Demak thought as he quickly put his hand back towards took the letter, clutching it tightly. "You said that you would be back for me after a while in your previous letter. Why you are making me go through what young Malik had gone through," said Demak.

A moment of silence then passed by as nothing was heard, suddenly Demak shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WHY FATHER!" he said, falling down to the floor and shedding tears as he did.

"The task of which you have given me is just too much to bear father, it's just too much, I don't think I can take it," said Demak aloud.

As he was shedding tears in the ground, he then heard a voice call out to him.

'_Oh quit being such a crybaby Demak and help me out here, after all I was written for you to read.'_

Demak knowing who this voice was quickly cut his act and untangled the mess he made in his robs while making his way towards the source of the voice and sat on his chair in the living room. He then reached out for the book that was in front of him and looked at the index.

'_Page 16, Verse 4, The Talismans of the Yami's, this is what I have to unfortunately do today,' _thought Demak as he opened the book. As soon as he did though, two eyes came in front of the page as it took the pen beside the book and drew itself a mouth.

'_There you are Demak, I thought that you were gone, your father didn't leave me here for nothing, get back to your studies and learn my knowledge,' _said the book to him.

"No! I refuse too!" Demak said back.

The book wrote something back to him.

"It doesn't matter Demak, your father Shadi has others things to do. He can't be here forever to keep his position as guardian for the millennium items, you must take his place now, you must ascend from your role as the pharaoh's tomb keeper," said the book.

"Well, I don't want to, I prefer being a tomb keeper than being a man who captures the darkness in himself for no reason," retorted Demak back at the book.

The book smirked at him.

'_That's exactly what I thought long ago too Demak. Yes… that's what I thought… but you chose the darkness for yourself, right Demak. You knew how strong it was and yet you chose it. I understand what you must have gone through to seal it, but still you chose it for yourself, so quit complaining and finish your final mission,' _said the book.

Demak nodded and just like any other day he read what the book had on its other side. What he reading right now apparently seemed to show that a new Yami had come, _'the last one of its kind,' _he thought as he read the message aloud.

_To Guardian of Darkness_

_"So you have found me, haven't you? This is my story and the last thing I would want from anyone of you is to ridicule my life's journey into hell and back from it. So without further ado, my name is Ryu and my host's name is Rua.. I came into this world, after a wish made by my host. Like the Yami's before me, I have the gift of darkness. An irrational power unlike anything the mortal world has ever seen. With my power, I could go and punish those whom I felt like they needed to be punished and protect those who are dear to me. You, the son of the guardian of the millennium items, must find me. I am a Yami without my memory; I was born in this generation. Find me and seek my assistance. But before you do that, go to the western plain's where the dragon sleeps and get the other Yami's of Bakura and Malik. I will contact you afterwards._

P.S: To note, me and my host are one and the same just like my sister's host. Her name is Ruka and her Yami is Sakura. If you can, please find a way for my hosts to change to us, we can then be of great value in the conquest that you are having.

From Ryu

Demak finished reading the letter and was appalled. He then looked at the figure in the book and sighed.

"Marik, why doesn't this Yami know that you were captured?"

The book wrote something on the side of the page as it spoke.

"I don't know why Demak, but I do know that once I get out of here I am going to my revenge on my host and the pharaoh," said the figure in the book.

Demak nodded towards the book, understanding it's dilemna, for Marik's Yami came from the same family as the Supreme King's, making him powerful, yet very evil at the same time. A combination that would make most of the elder Yami's proud.

"A weak person like you deserved to be captured," boomed another voice in the room.

Demak and the book looked around the corner to see another man coming towards them with a black hood like Demak's, only different because of the red highlights that was accompanying it.

"Rudger," said Demak softly.

_'Rudger..., what does that bastard want,'_ thought Marik angrily.

The man grabbed the book from the table where Demak was at and brought it up to his face.

"Malik, your struggle against the pharaoh was your own fault. You were careless and that's why you lost, a mistake that us dark signers shall not make," said Rudger glaring at him.

Marik laughed.

"And where is the evidence to prove that claim Rudger, last I checked, you lost to the pharaoh as well as I did," said Marik.

Rudger was silent for a few seconds but then laughed back in an evil and mocking tone.

"HA HA HA HA-HAH! At least I remained alive, away from the darkness, while you were trapped in it for who knows how long until we rescued you," said Rudger, which made Marik growl at him.

**"Bastard..." **he muttered, yet again.

"Be at ease Marik, we will come back to see you again," said Rudger as he took the book and closed it, putting it back to the shelf.

"RUDGER! YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT! THIS ISN'T OVER YOU HEAR ME, THIS ISN'T OVER!" yelled Marik. However his voice was heard by no one.

Meanwhile, Rudger turned to Demak as he issued his statement to him.

Complete the preparation to New Domino Demak, we will have to attend to the meeting between the dark signers and signers, also send Kalin and Sector-V to go towards the southern plains, Yusei must be taught a lesson, while Sector-V must get those twins back here," said Rudger.

...

"I understand, but Rudger are you sure you can trust the Arcadia Movement? They have been known to lie whenever the opportunity has been present."

...

"Yes I do Demak, for as long as I have the spiders present; _any dream can become a reality,"_ said the man waving a letter in front of his hand.

_"To the white phantom, both the twins are susceptible to the dark power which powers the king. However, in order to get it, you will need to get the rest of the Yami's power, if you want to know where to find them, meet me after the fortune cup tomorrow."_

Signed by the Leader of the Arcadia Movement

Demak grew shocked as he read the letter to the end.

"But that's from..."

"Yes, I know," said Rudger cutting him off. "I have taken control of his mind with one of my permanent spiders, he shall be a key catalyst in our dark signer revival."

"Dark Signer Revival...?"

"Yes, where do you think I go to get more dark signers. It is because of him that we always have a few spares."

"But then that would mean..."

"Yes, _any dream can become a reality, _as of now I have instructed him to come here with some of the signers, and the Capsule King..." said Rudger, a sinister grin forming on his face.

"Heh.. Heh.. Heh..."

* * *

A couple of hours have passed, and within it Divine was dueling some rat that should have been no problem for him to beat. However, as he soon realized, the girl was proving to be trouble. For somehow after killing her once, the girl managed to transform into a dark signer. Feeling despondent, the man hatched a quick plan.

"Matthew..."

"Sir..."

"Yeah it's me, now listen up. I want you to free the twins and tell Aki to cancel her duel. The dark signers are much tougher than I anticipated. The only real way we would be able to defeat them is if we set our hub amongst them."

"Sir... You don't mean..."

"Yes I do, now listen, cancel your previous mission for now and instead go to the coordinates Q4-D2, over there I have heard of Rudger's launch pad. Down in the coordinates you see are places wherein duelists shall lay. Use the techniques I taught you and make a deal with Rudger. Afterwards continue on your mission firsthand. Is that clear?"

…

"Understood... but sir what are you doing right now?"

Divine sighed, looking back at Carly's duel and her last turn end promise, he knew he only had a slight chance left for victory, even though he wouldn't admit it and his rational mind wouldn't accept it. This is why he has to do this.

"I am in the middle of a duel against a pesky rat."

"A pesky rat…"

…

"Yeah, a pesky rat. Don't worry though, I shall be okay. You just do as I ask. Also, like I said before, remember to contact Aki for me and tell her to get out of there as well." _'It's time we go back to where we were the whole time,'_ thought Divine, not liking to go back to a place were he once called home.

As the transmission ended, Divine looked over to Carly who was still waiting anxiously for his turn to finish, while glaring at him for making her wait so long to see his demise.

"I end my turn Carly," pronounced the man in a strict tone, "you're up."

* * *

**In the Hallways of the Arcadia Movement:**

Aki was in her duel against Misty when the inner-radio in her ear got a message.

"Yes, I understand."

...

"Sorry Misty... but it seems that you will have to take your vengeance another day. I am leaving," stated Aki, which automatically enraged Misty.

"You can't leave. We are just in the middle of this duel!" spoke the angered female.

"Sorry but I have to. Psychic-Teleporter," announced the girl, putting a card that was kept hidden in her wrist up to now onto her duel disk.

This caused her to vanish, leaving Misty all alone, her thirst for revenge still not quenched.

"Coward..." she muttered, before she let her dark signer powers illuminate her in a dark bath, making her disappear as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in New Domino City:  
**

At New Domino City, Jack Atlas roamed around the city for quite some time, only to turn back into where he was previously for the dark mist surrounding the Arcadia Movement had it's dark lights gone.

_'The signs went out, but how? The battle didn't even finish,'_ thought the former duel king as he looked down at his hand to see his signer mark gone from his wrist.

"This isn't good," muttered the man to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a bunker far away... (40 Minutes Later)**

"I have done as per your instructions Master Divine. I am now on my way to meet the twins parents now."

"Excellent! When the bodies are destroyed then blame it on that reporter. I had her think I was dead, but I disappeared as well you know, thanks to my card Psychic-Teleporter which I gave everyone. Furthermore, now that we all moved here, we can now begin training for our newest members. I will see you later Matthew."

"All right sir, good luck."

Suddenly the door opened to where the twins laid wherein inside the capsule. Divine took a few steps as he went down the stairs and into the chamber, walking next to the candles that dim the light of the dark signers… a man already there waiting for him.

"So Divine, you have come. But pray tell me, why did I need this signer and her unimportant brother? I already am going to have to best them all."

"That's why I have come Rudger, to explain to you this rather uncompromising situation," said the man as he rested himself across one side of the bench table. Folding his hands on the table, he spoke.

"I see that Aki is here already as well, made them into dark signers have we," said Divine who looked towards Aki. The girl was standing beside Rudger. Seeing that her eyes weren't that different then when she came, Divine came to the conclusion that the one controlling her now was Rudger.

"Indeed I have. My dark signers are controlled by my will, the leaders will. Unknowingly, I make my soldiers stronger, making them duel, without them noticing that I am the taking over their minds during the duel. Your friend here though is being controlled by the spider like you asked," muttered Rudger, taking a look back at his side towards Aki, finding that the purple-spider on her neck was beginning to grow weak.

"By the way, you have noticed this as you dueled Carly, haven't you? Running away pathetically in an attempt to see me," motioned the man, his eyes growing wide and his grin being a mocking one.

Divine clenched his teeth, growing irritated as the man who made fun of him. He could fight him now, but he was just too powerful at the moment. Considering the fact that a giant spider was also above this chamber, he retained his business-like tone.

"Yes I have... father, it seems that there is nothing that I can hide from you," he muttered, acting rather calm and professional, even though that defeat had hurt him endlessly. He was the Arcadia Movement's leader, how could he have performed so terribly.

"Now now… Divine, why do you weep. You address me as father only when I play on your heartstrings. Haven't I told you that you are destined to wield a great fate in life? The defeat of one of my underling's under an organization that you grew up on isn't anything to be upset about. In fact, it's great. It shows that the balance between the powers of the darkness still overtakes that of the psychic. Of course, you would know about that even more well than me, won't you son? After all, I made you into a psychic duelist in the first place. If it wasn't for me, you would be like that underling of yours that you killed, what was his name again, ah yes… Toby. The boy who had pathetic powers, much like a certain son that I have…" muttered Rudger calmly, which made Divine growl.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT FATHER!" He said as he stood up suddenly and slammed his fists on the table. "I DID NOT HAVE PATHETIC POWERS!"

"Oh yes, this was a sensitive topic for you my boy, my you were just like this when you were younger, unappreciative and no respect for your elders," said Rudger, as a stern look now adorned his face, telling him to quit it.

Divine nodded and took his place back into his chair calmly. Parents, sometimes they leave a mark on you so deep that no matter what you did, you will always be afraid of them. _'Never wanting to act in the same way you do as when you are yourself,'_ thought Divine, moving his legs on it's own, to which Rudger noted to himself mentally.

"Now then, Divine, before you get too old for me and put another tantrum there is something that needs to be done. You see, I know why you sent your underling here earlier, and you know why as well… you were afraid of me. Such an attitude in my presence is pitiful. I thought that the name of one that represents a being such as yours would make you humble, but alas even that seems to not change your attitude," spoke Rudger, taking his head down now as he sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Divine tenaciously.

…

"What I mean, is that you are not worth the name that I bestowed upon you when I first found you. It's time to change names and make new appearances. From now on, I shall put your name down as Sayer."

"Sayer? Don't you mean Slayer?"

…

"No, I mean Sayer, your original name son. The one I found you with," said Rudger, putting his head down now in sadness as he played with the locks in his hand.

"But why…? Why do you want to bestow my original name upon me?" asked Sayer suddenly growing curious, to which Rudger chuckled at, even though he was saddened by it.

"The problem within your name is that I have put a spell in it not too long ago by the earthbound immortals. As you know already my boy, the spell made you do everything right and made others fear you, because it made you act the way you are. What your name represents… however, as of now though Divine, your recent findings have made me interested. Because of this, I will give you a chance. If you wish to save yourself from becoming nothing my son, then prove your worth to me," spoke Rudger, giving his son a slight chance of mercy.

…

"I shall… father. My memories of the future weren't certain, but I did understood from where I came from. Your spell can be canceled if you wish, I no longer am the weakling you once thought I was father. For I have changed, and with my change I shall bring you good fortune," said the man getting a small smirk on his face, which made Rudger grew curious.

"Then you can now… what is this plan that I hear your minion speak of. The one that you say will guarantee me victory. We have been meeting like this in secret for over a while now. Also, as promised, I haven't said a word yet to my comrades. Your comrade on the other hand, says she wouldn't tell me until you came," said Rudger frowning at him which now made Divine smirk completely. The man had the upper hand now, his little mistake shall be forgotten of, once his father hears of what he has discovered.

"Yes well, as you can see father, there is something important that I have discovered recently... and I willing to impart this information to you for free. In return, I ask for nothing except a partnership in your training."

"Training...?" asked Rudger confused.

"Yes father, you see I am in need of more soldiers, and you have a vast supply of dark signers. The only thing that I ask for you in return is your unlimited supply of dark signer spiders. On that matter, I also wish to become a dark signer in return."

"What for...?" asked Rudger now puzzled.

That wasn't part of the plan that his minion mentioned earlier, so why would he ask that now?

"To become the strongest psychic-duelist ever father. To finally recruit my follower Aki under my full control. Also, to finally bring these twins over here under our control as I make the first ever dark signer and psychic duelist combination. The combined powers of both psychic and dark signers will make us much stronger," said Divine looking into the sky, daydreaming as if he accomplished his greatest victory.

"How so...? intervened Rudger. "We tried this months ago remember and nothing worked then so we abandoned it. How can you convince of such power now?" asked Rudger a little unsure about the idea, which made Divine laugh.

"Because before, I never had the weapons I needed back then, but now one of them can also take us to the Spirit World, hence being the sacred queen, while the other pair has also been found, bringing the full form of the sacred dragon, the ancient dragon of life!

Rudger stood wide-eyed at this proclamation and got up from his chair shocked.

"The lost dragon of the Crimson Dragon has been found?!" exclaimed Rudger.

Sayer didn't say anything about it. Instead, he grabbed his pocket, bringing out a card as he handed it over to Rudger, who looked stunned as he gazed upon it. Looking over to Sayer for confirmation, he smiled.

"This is the Life Stream Dragon father, and as my records have stated, it means that there is a sixth signer out there, or rather near here..." began Sayer as he motioned to the immovable twins, to which Rudger immediately began to smile at like a little kid. His ultimate weapon has been found. Sayer knew that was the case, for the man hardly smiles wholeheartedly to anyone, let alone him.

"Partnership Accepted... Sayer... no Divine," said the man as he nodded sincerely towards him, to which Divine smiled at as he rose up with him.

"Now let the sentence be executed for you, so that you may take revenge on Goodwin and get ready for our encounter with the signers," said the man giving his son a hand of guidance.

Divine smirked and accepted the hand into his hand.

'I couldn't have had it any other way.'

* * *

A/N: No preview for the next chapter! It will probably be a short chapter, so there is no need to preview. So until then, I suggest you wait and find something else to read. As for this chapter, the following changes are for the following this story, I assume that Divine was an attribute given to Sayer, because of which the man forgot his original name because of a spell that was cast by Dark Signer Spiders have been seen used in the anime many times. Making it's victims a temporary dark signer with a spider mark. Seeing that, I figured that why not make a twist to the original story and bring out the idea that maybe psychic duelists were temporary dark signers who were affected by the mark so much that it caused many after-effects on their bodies. Including, but not limited to, a weaker version of dark signer powers, which is called psychic dueling. Permenant dark signers are signers who have been affected by the spider mark for far too long. Also remember, that Divine thought he was hallucinating in the English version, well I use that to make a difference in this story.

Marik... he was an unexplained case in the story, in the anime he died ( Japanese Version) in the (English Version) he survived. So this story shall explain how he survived.

Sayer... well to be honest I just wrote him in the way he was because I really felt that it would be good to see him taking commands for a superior officer. Hey, you might also find this twist interesting because of what you might see. Other than that, I like the English name better than the attributive Japanese one.

As for Demak, well the anime never explored his relationship with Rudger. Personally, I think it was very deep. because in episode 50, we see him crying to Rudger because he failed in his mission. Oh, and on that note, I think you all can guess from that that the re-encounter from episode 50 is going to different this time.

Finally, Rudger adopting Sayer as a son is something I made up, as is him starting the Arcadia organization. Not much in reality, but it will give the story a good kick, if you know what I mean.

P.S: That's it for now! I am sorry that there was no Rua/Ruka involvement, but hopefully in the future there will be in the upcoming chapters starting from chapter 4. Thanks for your undersstanding, and please review! Reviewing helps me understand whether you liked the chapter or not.


End file.
